


Toast and Tubs

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtubs, Domestic, February 1979, Fluff, M/M, Roses, Valentine's Day, full moon aftermath, moments for Moony, wolfstar, wooing a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 13, 1979</p><p>Another full moon come and gone, and Valentine's Day right around the corner, Sirius Black makes sure his boyfriend's on his way to recovery.  And should he be wooed in the process, that's even better.</p><p>“I was expecting French Toast.”</p><p>“But you wouldn’t have been able to eat it if it were French Toast.”</p><p>“I’m so happy you lot realized that after a few months in Second Year.”</p><p>“Oi! We were, like, twelve! How were we supposed to know that recovering people shouldn’t eat things like Belgian chocolate cakes and treacle tarts?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast and Tubs

February 13, 1979

Another month, another session with his (literal) inner demon, and another dizzying moment of waking up in his bed with faint memories of snowy fields and lithe fingers gently brushing through his hair.

Remus grunted, mumbling incoherent profanity as he leaned into his boyfriend as much as possible given the restrictions of his currently healing injuries.

“You know, some people say ‘good morning’, or afternoon I should say.”

“Afternoon?” Remus croaked. He tried to sit up, but both his body and Sirius were having none of that.

“No worries! I’ve taken care of everything.”

Remus snorted, taking a sip of the water Sirius pressed against his lips.

“I wasn’t aware that much had to be taken care of.”

“Well, we did have to finish up ordering the flowers for Evans and Momma Potter. I was planning on hand delivering the ones for Momma Potter, but you know Evans and Valentine’s Day…”

“Hmm?” Remus’s foggy brain was still trying to wake up properly.

“Evans outright forbade us from going near her on Valentines, remember? After the Incident of Fifth Year?”

“Oh… ohhhhh. Right. That makes perfect sense.”

“Also, unlike you, I have had an extremely busy Valentine’s week… weeks.”

“Pads, you can’t keep this up, what on earth are you going to do next year that’s going to top this year?” Remus immediately regretted his words. A wicked grin split Sirius’s handsome face. “No, none of that.”

“But Moony––!”

“No! I have a better idea, a challenge.”

“… I’m listening.”

“What about, you get Valentine’s Day—er—weeks this year. I’ll get it next year. See who does the holiday better.”

“Well I don’t care who wins that, as long as you’re still my Moony.”

Remus’s insides went mushy and he did not tear up.

“I suppose you’re right. Who cares about some shite muggle holiday as long as you’re still my Padfoot.”

“Can I still spoil you with ridiculous gifts every other year?”

“I should hope so. You know how Moonys get without constant attention and chocolate during these vital weeks.”

Sirius softly kissed his lips, then nudged his nose.

“Would my Moony like something to eat now?”

“Not really, but I suppose you’re going to make me, aren’t you?”

“Bloody right you are. You’re a recovering werewolf! You need your strength. I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t move!”

Sirius vaulted off the bed and out the door.

“Pads, I can make it out to the kitchen and—”

The Animagus poked his head back in. “I said, don’t move! Mediwizard’s orders.”

“You’re not a mediwizard, Pads!”

*10 minutes later*

“I was expecting French Toast.”

“But you wouldn’t have been able to eat it if it were French Toast.”

“I’m so happy you lot realized that after a few months in Second Year.”

“Oi! We were, like, twelve! How were we supposed to know that recovering people shouldn’t eat things like Belgian chocolate cakes and treacle tarts?”

“You figured it out eventually.” Remus chuckled. He took a bite out of his (quite burnt) toast with a smear of butter and strawberry jam in the shape of a heart.

*15 minutes later*

“I have another surprise.”

Remus almost choked on the last sip of his tea. He managed to keep it under control though.

“Padfoot, no.”

“Come on! It’s not that bad. It took a lot of work too, please?”

_Damn him and his puppy dog eyes._

“Fine.”

Sirius bounced up from the bed. “Want a piggyback ride?”

“No, I don’t need need you to give me a piggyback ride.”

“But do you _want_ one?”

“… Maybe.”

Two minutes later, Remus J. Lupin was swept off his tired feet by Sirius Black, his overenthusiastic boyfriend. There were rose petals littering the hallway from his bedroom to the bathroom.

“Am I headed for the bathroom because you don’t want me to see the kitchen?”

“No, not at all, what are you talking about? There’s nothing to see in the kitchen. Nothing at all.”

“It’s a wonder you got so many detentions in school. Your lying skills are exceptional.”

“Bugger off.”

Sirius helped Remus down. The petals were quite soft, and the smell helped ease the stench of burnt toast that lingered in the air.

Remus started walking into the still dark bathroom. Sirius flicked on the light.

“Padfoot.”

“Yes, my Moony?”

“What am I supposed to do with a bathtub full of rose petals?”

“Bathe in it of course!”

“But, Padfoot. Sirius. Why all––?” Remus gestured to the bathtub, which was piled high with beautiful scented, bright red and pink rose petals. He rather wanted to stick his face into it.

“You said yesterday that these were your favourite flowers, and, if I may quote, ‘ _I could bathe in a tub of these any day_ ’, or something along those lines.”

“You’re absolutely bloody ridiculous, you know that.”

“Always!”

“Please tell me you didn’t make Prongs and Wormtail help you with this bit. I thought they would be allergic to flowers after the dance number.”

“No worries mate, although I did make them help me collect the roses. And de-petal them. And dump them in the bathtub. After running around with you all night. Other than that, they didn’t help.”

“I don’t know what to do with you.”

“You could kiss me as a thanks for starters, I suppose.”

Remus threw his head back and laughed, in spite of his protesting ribs. Sirius received a series of kisses as thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo~ One step closer to finishing up the Valentine's Day themed fics. Bunny will be happy~ (who was awesome as usual and helped me with some wonderful lines, as usual)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been keeping up with this series so far! If you enjoyed this episode, please leave a comment/kudos ^^
> 
> Remember! Rose petals are a cute embellishment, but a bathtub of them is excessive, expensive, and a bit of an overkill... but whatever floats your boat!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
